powerrangers_newfandomcom-20200215-history
Epic 34: Gosei Knight Justice
is the thirty-fourth episode of Tensou Sentai Goseiger. It is the continuation of the previous episode and the culmination of Gosei Knight's character development with the Goseigers, where he fully joins the team completely. Synopsis Nozomu makes GoseiKnight question his purpose in order to convince him to help the Goseiger face down the Matrintis forces. Plot After being updated on the Matrintis Empire and learning that they were being watched all this time, the Gosei Angels assure Nozomu that they'll stop them. At the Terminel, Metal-Alice presents the battle data on Zan-KT to Robogōgu as he uses her design modifications on the Matroid to rebuild Zan-KT as Zan-KT2 of the Shoot. The Goseigers confront Zan-KT2 as their Gosei Buster has no affect on him. Arriving, Gosei Knight is confronted by Metal-Alice as she assures him that enslaving humans is all the Matrintis Empire desires. Taking her leave, Gosei Knight walks off to ponder what he can do now that the Yuumajuu have been destroyed before Alata and Nozomu find him. Presenting his drawing of Gosei Knight to him, Nozomu shocks him by calling him kind-hearted. Then Gosei Knight asks if they should protect humans, admitting that he monitors them as they too pollute the planet. Before Alata explains the flaws behind that way of thinking, Datas contacts them about Zan-KT2's resurfacing he runs off to join the others while leaving Nozomu in Gosei Knight's care. As the Super Goseigers battle Metal-Alice and Zan-KT2 in a losing battle, Nozomu manages to convince Gosei Knight that humans are worth protecting as he remembers that the boy tried to save him in their last meeting. Arriving in time as the Gosei Angels refuse to give up as they believe there is good in humanity in restoring the planet, Gosei Knight joins the fray. Together with Gosei Knight, the Super Goseigers execute a Miracle Gosei Knight Dynamic to take out Zan-KT2. Annoyed that Gosei Knight made the choice of fighting against them, Metal-Alice teleports as she has Zan-KT2 enlarged. Gosei Ultimate is summoned as it and the formed Gosei Ground battle the Matroid before the former destroys Zan-KT2. Later, after thanking Nozomu for opening his eyes, Gosei Knight takes the boy's drawing as he vows to continuing his mission in protecting the planet as the Goseigers' support. Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Guest Cast * : Gosei Cards *Gosei Red - Gosei Dynamic, Miracle Gosei Power, Gosei Ultimate, Ultimate Charge *Gosei Pink - Gosei Dynamic, Miracle Gosei Power, Gosei Ultimate, Ultimate Charge *Gosei Black - Gosei Dynamic, Miracle Gosei Power, Gosei Ultimate, Ultimate Charge *Gosei Yellow - Gosei Dynamic, Miracle Gosei Power, Gosei Ultimate, Ultimate Charge *Gosei Blue - Gosei Dynamic, Miracle Gosei Power, Gosei Ultimate, Ultimate Charge *Gosei Knight - Vulcan Headder, Knight Dynamic, Groundion, Knight Brothers Notes *As part of Super Hero Time, this episode aired alongside episode 6, . *'Opening': Several cosmetic changes to the opening occur in this version: the scene with the five animal totems is shortened slightly while the shot of the two new villains of the Machine Onslaught Empire Matrintis (Robogog of the 10-sai and Metal Alice of the Agent) is added prior to the chorus; further, Gosei Ultimate is added to the opening near the end. *Eyecatch **Pre-Break: Gosei Red **Post-Break: Gosei Red *This episode aired on the same day of the nineteenth episode of Super Sentai Versus Series Theater, featuring pt. 2 of Ninpuu Sentai Hurricaneger vs. Gaoranger DVD releases Tensou Sentai Goseiger Volume 9 features episodes 33-36: Epic 33: The Dreadful Matrintis Empire, Epic 34: Gosei Knight Justice, Epic 35: Find the Perfect Leader!, and Epic 36: Run, Agri!. http://www.toei-video.co.jp/DVD/sp21/gosei.html See Also References Category:Tensou Sentai Goseiger Category:Sentai episodes Category:Written by Michiko Yokote